


Late Night Confessions

by withoutyourdress



Series: The Nights We Remember [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Continuation from first part of series, F/F, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutyourdress/pseuds/withoutyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wants to open up a club on her Uncle Gustus' strip but first she needs to show him her business draft, which she left at Octavia's dorm. On the way, she runs into Clarke and well, business draft what now?</p><p>They get distracted by ... each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy you all liked the first part of this series! This is a continuation and I figured I'll just randomly select different timelines but keep within same verse.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Late Night Confessions**

Lexa Wilde didn’t open up much to anyone. She had fun and she was laid back but she rarely allowed others to see a certain side of her. Growing up, she lived in a world where her family always came first. Her Uncle Gustus owned a very popular yacht club on a Pier Strip (which he also owned) and it was important to keep every single one of their customers and tourists happy. So when family came first, it meant that the business came first.

Wilde Yacht Club & Resort was the most sought out place to stay for tourists. It was also just two attractions out of many other shops, bars and clubs that the Wilde family owned.

“You want to open an LGBTQ club on my strip?” Gustus raised an eyebrow at his niece before glancing at his own daughter, Anya, “and you’re okay with this?”

“The rainbow is bright.” Anya shrugged, not seeming to care either way. She would work for her father but refused to take the business on like her cousin wanted to.

“Wouldn’t that be discriminating against other couples that would like to go to a club?” He asked, scratching his head.

“You mean like the other ones you have on the north side?” Lexa raised a challenging eyebrow and straightened up. “Come on Gustus, I’m investing my own time and money into getting this business up and running. I’m only asking for your permission to rent the unused warehouse that sticks out like a sore thumb anyway.”

“Besides, anyone can go to the club as long as they’re respectful and open-minded.” Anya nodded and perched an arm on Lexa’s shoulder. “Come on Dad, if Lexa can get this club up off the ground and bring in money, then it’s one more step toward her proving she can run everything.”

“Why would you want to add more responsibility on top though?” Gustus shook his head before giving his niece an admirable look. “Fine, make up a business plan and we’ll see what options we have.”

Lexa uncharacteristically jumped for joy and threw her arms around her large uncle. “You will not regret this, I promise.”

“I’m not really investing anything into it so if it crashes and burns, it’s on you, Lexa.” Gustus winked before ushering her out of his office, Anya following close behind.

“Please tell me you have a business plan drawn up already?” Anya sighed as they rounded a large hallway, leading to a row of elevators.

“Of course but I think I left the good draft at Octavia’s. She’s probably visiting Raven at the Mech Shop, want to tag along?” Lexa pushed the button for the main floor.

Anya thought about it for a moment before glancing at her cousin. “Didn’t you have a date with some Raven a couple of nights ago?”

“I did. We didn’t click.” Lexa shrugged, masking a smile from her face at the thought of a certain blonde she really clicked with.

“You never came home that night so I just assumed you and her got it on, which is surprising considering your ‘no sex before the third date’ rule.” Anya rolled her eyes, stepping off the elevator and onto the main floor with Lexa trailing right beside her.

“That is a thing, you know.” Lexa huffed because really, it was true. Clarke was the only one that managed to get under her skin so deeply. “I’m sorry that I don’t feel the need to bare my skin the moment I feel a sexual attraction to someone. Maybe some of us would like to know if they’re worth keeping around for conversation as well.”

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you’re calling me out on something and focus on the part where you’re getting worked up over nothing.” Anya stopped them in the large lobby of the corporate office. “If you weren’t with Raven, then where were you?”

“I met someone.” Lexa shrugged nonchalantly before turning away and making an exit.

“Wait!” Anya caught up with her cousin and smirked. “I’m going with you to Mech Shop and you’re going to give me details on who you’ve met.”

* * *

 

A round of giggles came from behind Raven’s closed door at the shop and Lexa crossed her arms impatiently as she banged on the door one more time. “It’s 2:30 in the afternoon, your shop is still open for business, really guys?”

Raven yanked open the door, adjusting her greasy white tank top before tightening her hair in a ponytail. “I have to keep your best friend happy.” She winked as she slipped between Lexa and the door, heading to the front counter.

Octavia buttoned up her shirt and raised an eyebrow at her best friend. “What is it that’s so important you had to interrupt us?”

“I left my business draft at your dorm the other night. Can I have your key?” Lexa asked, not pleased with having Octavia take her time in putting her boots on.

“Does this mean uncle Gustus is all for it?” Octavia tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear, an excited look on her face.

“I don’t know that yet. He wants to see the plans I have drawn up so the sooner we get it, the sooner we’ll know.” Lexa teased and stepped away from the door, allowing the brunette to walk in front of her.

That’s when Octavia noticed Anya.

“Hey Anya, what are you doing here?” Octavia furrowed her brows together but hugged the taller girl nonetheless.

Raven eyed them up, clearing her throat when Anya purposely patted Octavia’s butt, glaring at her.

“Well I heard you had a date the other night and then heard that Lexa and Raven didn’t work out but she never came home that night, so I’m here for details.” Anya nodded, crossing her arms over her chest while leaning against a post full of flyers. “So, spill.”

“I told you, I met someone. We crashed at her dorm and I did come home the next morning. You weren’t there.” Lexa stated and looked at Octavia expectedly. “Can we go now? Or you can just give me your keys and I’ll grab them.”

Octavia nodded, “Just give me a few minutes to use the restroom then we’ll go.”

“Mind if I join you?” Anya pushed off the wall and followed Octavia out of sight.

Raven watched them go down a long hall and disappear into the Women’s Restroom before looking back at Lexa. “Do they have a history?” 

“Anya and O?” Lexa cracked a grin and shook her head. “Anya is very protective of Octavia since we were little.”

Raven squinted her eyes a bit before a jeep pulling up outside the shop caught her eye. She smirked as Lexa turned to see who it was that walked through the shop doors and eyes brightened immediately. “Hey Griffin.” Raven called out.

Clarke stopped at the entrance and stared at Lexa for a few seconds, surprised to see her there. “Lexa.” She breathed with a smile on her face and stepped forward.

“It’s okay, you can totally ignore your best friend.” Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes when Clarke threw up the middle finger at her. “I’m wounded.” She pouted and answered the phone as soon as it rang.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked Lexa as she stopped right in front of her.

Lexa bit her bottom lip and glanced down at the blonde’s lips. Flashes of their steamy night together flashed in her mind and she swallowed a hunger that awoke inside of her at the sight of Clarke. Instead of answering her, she gently grabbed the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled them close together, kissing the shock out of her.

Clarke, for her part, stumbled back a bit but her arms wrapped around Lexa’s waist and held herself steady as the kiss became slightly more intense.

Raven hung up the phone and glanced at the couple a few feet away from her. “Not that I mind having a front row seat to this, because believe me, this is hot,but…” she stopped talking when she realized it didn’t matter what she was saying because the other two were lost in their own world.

Anya stopped in her tracks, having Octavia run into the back of her. She grabbed the smaller brunette and pointed toward Clarke and Lexa kissing. “Who is that?”

“Oh.” Octavia’s eyes lit up, “That’s Clarke. She was my date the night Raven and I hooked up.”

Lexa finally felt the world start to reappear around her and she had to admit she loved the fact that just kissing Clarke could make it all disappear in an instant. Her hands came up to cup the blonde’s face, her lips slowly retracting just a bit. “Hi.” She whispered with a small dopey smile.

“Hi.” Clarke grinned back and licked her bottom lip before flushing their lower halves together briefly.

“Yeah, hey, hi.” Anya was the first to step forward and stood annoyingly close to the couple. “I’m Anya.”

Lexa cleared her throat and distanced herself from Clarke by a foot, squeezing her hands. “Right, Anya. This is-”

“Clarke.” Anya stated firmly and shook the blonde’s hand. “Can I ask you a question?” She asked Clarke and when the woman nodded, she continued, “how the hell did you get my dear cousin to break her third date rule?”

“Fuck off, Anya.” Lexa muttered with a deep blush and shoved the taller woman away. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Clarke smiled with a small shrug of her shoulders. “So, what are you doing here?”

“She needs my keys to grab something.” Octavia dug into her jeans pocket and fished out her key, tossing it to Lexa. “Why don’t you two go grab what you need, yea?”

“Thanks, O.” Lexa gratefully nodded and waited to see if Clarke would be willing to join her and luckily, she didn’t have to wait very long. She felt a hand slide into hers, tightly winding their fingers together.

“So are you just going to leave me here?” Anya asked incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest once again. “Don’t I get to tag along?”

“I doubt you’d want to.” Raven laughed and shrugged when the taller woman shot her a look. “I’m just saying, these two don’t know how to come up for air once they get started.”

“It’s true.” Clarke mumbled with a crooked grin, her eyes still taking in the woman standing pretty much on top of her. She loved to watch Lexa blush brightly.

“Just take my car.” Lexa mirrored Octavia’s previous actions and dug through her pockets to toss her cousin the key.

“Wait!” Octavia shot forward with a serious look on her face. “Just - don’t do it in my room okay?”

Lexa scrunched up her face in slight disgust. “Believe me, I know better.”

“Just had to throw that out there.” Octavia backed up with her hands in the air. She made her way to Raven and flung her arms around the taller brunette, nuzzling her neck.

Anya eyed up both couples before letting out a growl. “I’m out of here.” She brushed past Lexa and stopped so she could whisper in her cousin’s ear. “She’s hot, good job.” She praised with a slight grin on her face before pulling back and masking her facial features. “I won’t wait up tonight.”

* * *

 

The back of Clarke’s jeep was rather spacious if Lexa had anything to say about it. She was currently on her back, her mouth hot and open against Clarke’s as fingers worked her from inside her jeans. “Yes,” she hissed when fingers swept over her clit in perfect rhythm.

“I want to be deep inside you.” Clarke hoarsely whispered and it earned a whine from the woman beneath her. “Fuck Lex, I can’t at this angle.”

“Just,” Lexa bucked her hips up a bit and jostled Clarke of off her momentarily. She unbuttoned her jeans and quickly moved them down her hips, grateful for Clarke jumping at the chance to rid her of her jeans. They were carelessly tossed toward the driver’s seat, breathless giggles filled the air before they turned into moans. “There, come back here.” Lexa reached for the blonde once against and soon their mouths were fused back together.

Clarke’s hand dipped beneath the elastic band of Lexa’s underwear and she made quick work maneuvering her hand to cup Lexa, two fingers dipping inside with ease. She groaned in satisfaction and shifted her body so she was hovering above the brunette, a deep rhythm was started immediately. She closed her eyes tightly when Lexa’s hands slipped underneath her t-shirt and teased her ribs before cupping her breasts underneath her bra.

The air was thick around them, low moans echoed while Lexa’s hips worked against Clarke’s moving hand between her legs. They kissed deeply, they kissed hard, they kissed sloppily as the brunette’s body was on the edge of falling. Clarke fell forward, her fingers reaching and pulling something deep and fascinating out of Lexa as her body beneath her arched, legs trembling and hands moving to clutch the blonde’s back. “Clarke,” her name was long and drawn out.

Clarke felt Lexa slowly relax and moved her hand from her underwear, not even resisting the urge to lick her fingers with a smug moan.

“You’re so sexy.” Lexa’s low and husky voice sent shivers through the blonde. The brunette was laying in the back of her jeep with her shirt just below her breasts, chest heaving and pant-less.

“I’m the sexy one?” Clarke lunged forward and kissed Lexa, her tongue tracing soft lips before pulling back with hooded eyes. “Your hair is so wild and out of control, much like us.”

Lexa smiled and made the move to roll them over the best she could, her leg falling between Clarke’s jean-clad ones. “I think,” she whispered against a sensitive neck, “we should get somewhere a little more private because,” she nipped on Clarke’s ear, earning another moan, “the things I want to do to you are not for prying eyes.”

“Fuck.” Clarke breathed, feeling suffocated because she just needed to be naked against Lexa for the rest of her life. “I don’t think I can drive right now.”

A husky chuckle was pressed against Clarke’s neck. “I’ll give you a few moments to cool off while I go fetch my pants.”

“Really?” Clarke whined, her dark eyes almost pleading for Lexa to say she was kidding.

“Really.” Lexa kissed the blonde once more before she climbed over the seat and grabbed her jeans. She sat in the back seat and just before she went to put her jeans on, she felt Clarke fall into her lap first.

“Are you sure you want to leave me like this?” Clarke whispered seductively, taking Lexa’s hand and sliding it down the front of her pants, nearly losing it when fingers swiped her clit briefly. She watched as green eyes nearly turned black and Lexa’s mouth dropped open, her breathing faltering. “I didn’t think so.” Clarke murmured breathlessly, dropping her forehead to Lexa’s and kissed her hard when fingers entered her swiftly.

* * *

 

Octavia stared at her dorm room and frowned. “That’s weird.”

Raven raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and waited for an explanation at what she found weird. “What, that your room is clean?”

“Fuck off.” Octavia snorted but made her way to her desk and found a binder sitting on it, untouched. She held it up and shook her head.

“What is that?” Raven made her way over, her hands tucked in her jacket pockets.

“Lexa’s business draft.” Octavia stated with a small laugh and threw it back on the desk before grabbing her phone from her pocket. She found Lexa’s number and immediately called it.

“This better be important.” Came a breathless reply on the other end of the phone.

“Funny, I said that to you this afternoon when you practically barged into Raven’s office at the shop.” Octavia playfully sneered, sitting down on her bed. “You demanded my key to grab your business draft and you know what I have in my hand?”

“I-, _fuck Clarke_ , stop.” Lexa giggled quietly and cleared her throat. “I just haven’t made it there yet,” she replied clearly into the phone.

Octavia wanted to frown at the fact that her best friend might possibly be in the middle of having sex with Clarke while talking to her but she couldn’t pull herself away from carrying on a conversation. Instead, she pressed the speaker button and allowed Raven to hear what she was hearing.

“I’ll just pick it up tomorrow, along with dropping off your key.” Lexa replied to the silence on the other end before a muffled laughter came through.

“Are you two…busy?” Raven asked, biting her nail with a grin.

“No, actually we’re not at the moment.” Lexa answered back. “Am I on speaker?”

“Well I didn’t want to be the only one scarred by hearing you have sex.” Octavia nearly pouted.

“We’re not having sex. We’re on a snack break.” Lexa’s voice sounded blissfully happy. “Shit, Clarke is about to raid my fridge and if she touches Anya’s ice cream, I’m dead. I gotta go. See you tomorrow.” And she disconnected the call.

Octavia and Raven shared a look before breaking out into a fit of giggles and then a few minutes later they had their own clothes off and it was safe to say they might need snack breaks of their own.

* * *

 

Anya walked into her house and noticed something was not right. She heard the movement of a bed above her and rolled her eyes because it was four in the goddamn morning and she just pulled a double shift at Lincoln’s, her brother’s strip club. She wasn’t a stripper but she helped manage them as well as bartender and most importantly, she was his best bouncer.

“Lexa! Clarke!” She yelled loudly, not even caring if she woke up her neighbours or if her cousin and her girlfriend(?) were embarrassed at all by being caught in the act. “Finish the fuck up and go to sleep!” She yelled once again as she walked up the stairs.

“No.” Lexa swung her bedroom door open with a sheet wrapped around her body, a challenging eyebrow raised at Anya. “I thought you were staying at Wick’s after your shift.”

“I’m too tired to drive there.” Anya replied honestly and shook her head, glancing away from Lexa because she could see inside her bedroom and even though she couldn’t see Clarke’s whole body on the bed, she could still see quite a bit of skin. “Do you two ever come up for air?”

“Yes.” Lexa nodded and bowed her head a bit. “We’ll keep it down. You can go to sleep.”

“Mochof.” Anya grumbled before walking to her own room and slamming the door.

Lexa shut her own door and shrugged with a sheepish smile on her face, climbing back into bed. “I think we should actually rest some.”

Clarke’s body was humming still but her head had to agree. She opened her arms and sighed happily when Lexa curled up against her, fitting perfectly.

“Spring Break is almost over.” Lexa mumbled into the early morning.

“Yeah.” Clarke agreed quietly, trailing her fingers over Lexa’s bare shoulder lightly. “Back to studying, classes, quizzes and tests.”

“Will I be able to see you at least?” The vulnerability in Lexa’s voice was not lost on either of them.

Clarke rolled them over and nudged her nose against Lexa’s, an adoring look in her sparkling eyes. “Of course, Lex.” She moved an unruly curl away from her perfect face. “I promise to keep at least a couple of nights free just for you.”

“I can help you study.” Lexa stated proudly, her eyes drooping slightly with sleep.

“And maybe you can tell me all about your new club that your uncle approved.” Clarke grinned just as sleepily.

“It’s good to know we won’t be leaving each other’s lives anytime soon.” Lexa hummed happily and pulled Clarke down for a slow burning kiss. She ended it before it could get out of hand because really, they needed some sleep.

Clarke just nodded with a smile on her face while closing her eyes, laying her head on Lexa’s chest. “I think I’m falling for you, Lexa Wilde.”

“Likewise Clarke Griffin.” Lexa murmured back with another dopey smile on her face.


End file.
